Too Late
by Nonsense-Nosense
Summary: Ericka Potter desperately wants her brother returned safely to her side-but the only person who knows where he is refuses to tell her anything. Then, the summer before he is due to start Hogwarts, Ericka receives something that enables her to gain custody of her brother and remove him from their horrible relatives. Will the two be able to become a family again? Or is it too late?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I own nothing. Harry Potter and co. all belong to the lady across the ocean. All that belongs to me is this plot and my OC**

* * *

Ericka Jasmine Potter was many things – stupid was not one of them. She had been demanding to see her brother since he had disappeared, but only one man knew where he was and he wasn't telling. The old man had a hidden agenda and she was determined to find out what it was. She smirked at the notice in her hands and the possibilities it provided. She was now old enough to claim Ladyship of the House of Potter, take full custody the boy from Dumbledore and deny the old coot any contact with him. She chuckled without mirth. Now he would have to give her her brother. If he didn't he would have the wrath of the House of Potter to deal with. As well as the inherited temper of the late Lily Evans. Turning quickly, she went to find her guardian to have the documents copied. It wouldn't do to have them destroyed, after all.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was not a happy man. First, he had been informed that he no longer had control of the Potter vaults, and now he was being told that the Potter brat had claimed the Potter Ladyship until her brother came of age. Meaning he now had to hand his weapon over to his sister. He snarled, wishing James had let the child be a bastard and not married the mudblood bitch. However, now was not the time to regret the past. Now was the time to sooth ruffled feathers and attempt to persuade the girl to his point of view. He, somehow, highly doubted he would achieve his goal.

* * *

He was right. Erika laughed derisively at his suggestion that where he had placed the Potter heir was safer than Longbottom Manor. Of course, she was right to laugh. The suggestion that the Manor didn't have the best protections imaginable was ridiculous. Especially when the place he had placed the boy was the home of magic hating muggles.

"Headmaster, please refrain from insulting my intelligence if that is at all possible for you. We both know my brother is not safe there and probably never has been. From what I remember of Aunt Petunia, she and her husband both despise magic and all that have anything to do with it. Those blood wards you have so much confidence in have never worked." here she smirked, "And you yourself insured they wouldn't. You forced them to take in a nephew they wanted nothing to do with. I will give you until the first of September to inform the Dursleys that they will no longer be expected to care for my brother. If you have not told them by then, I will and you will not like how I choose to do so. My brother will be spending the holidays with me and joining Neville, Gran, and I here at Longbottom Manor during the summers. I presume that will be enough time to inform them. After all, it shouldn't take a month to right a letter, Headmaster."

Dumbledore nodded and got to his feet, recognizing the dismissal. He had failed miserably in the negotiations and he knew that he didn't have a leg to stand on. He either met her terms or faced her punishments. Now, to win the girl over to his side and get her under his thumb.

* * *

Ericka was ecstatic. She was finally going to get her brother back. She only had to wait to see him Sorted, then he would be hers again. She rushed off to inform her dogfather of the recent developments.

* * *

Harry was in shock. Not only was he a wizard. Not only had his parents been heroes. He had a sister who had been searching for him for years and had now been given custody of him. This was his last month with the Dursleys. All he had to do was wait for the school year to begin to meet her.


	2. Chapter 2

Ericka rolled her eyes, trudging grudgingly along with the Weasleys through the muggle portion of Kings Cross Station. It's not that she didn't like the Weasleys – she was friends with Charlie and the twins after all – but Molly Weasley was an overbearing, Dumbledore-worshiping, shrew. And she'd said as much to the aforementioned Weasleys. Including Molly. Who vehemently protested being an overbearing shrew, though all of them noticed she didn't deny worshiping Dumbledore. Molly who was also now shouting for all to hear,

"**What was that platform number?**"

"**9 ¾ quarters!**" Ginny piped up "helpfully". Ericka shot the woman a scathing look, glancing around to make sure they hadn't been heard. Unfortunately, they had. Thankfully, it looked to be a muggleborn, because the short, mangy-haired boy asked them how to get onto the platform when he reached them. At least, that's what she thought until he looked up and she saw his eyes. Those lovely green eyes so like their mothers.

"Harry." she breathed, catching the attention of her companions. Harry – and she was positive that this was her brother – narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"How do you know my name?"

She choked out a laugh.

"I'd recognize those eyes anywhere, Prongslet." she told him hoarsely. He raised a brow.

"Prongslet?" he demanded. She chuckled, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Yeah, that's what dad, Sirius, and Remus would call you when you were little." she told him matter-of-factly. He stared at her for a moment. Then asked the question that had been bugging the hell out of him since he'd discovered he had a sister.

"Why are you suddenly interested in having me back?"

Fred and George snorted on either side of her, ignoring her warning glare and staring at the newly, mentally dubbed Midget incredulously.

"Suddenly? Since she was seven she's spared no expense in searching for you and hiring the best lawyers in both the wizarding and muggle worlds to get you back." Fred informed Harry, who gaped at him. He turned on Ericka to demand answers. She inclined her head in acknowledgment of her friend's words. Ericka, seeing that it was nearly eleven, distracted her stunned brother by telling him how to get onto the platform. Harry looked grateful for the distraction, as he had quite a lot to think about. She smiled sadly at him, seeing this, and ushered him onto the platform before they were all late.

* * *

"He doesn't trust me at all." she groaned, hitting her head against the shoulder of Samuel Zabini, a fellow Slytherin and her best friend. Samuel put a comforting arm around her shoulders, drawing her closer.

"That's to be expected, Ricky." he pointed out practically. She sighed and snuggled into him. Daniel Pendragon, Fred and George, Cedric Diggory, and Terry Boot all smirked at them. The two had been dancing around each other for a year. Hopefully, this year, they would stop being dense and get together.

"I know, and I _was_ expecting it, honestly. It doesn't stop it from hurting. _And_ he's sharing a compartment with Ronald. He probably thinks I'm evil now." she moan piteously. Fred and George snickered.

"Nah," George answered, waving a hand dismissively, "We're pretty sure he's learned not to trust what Ronniekins says after what happened on the platform."

Ericka gave a sharp, bark of laughter at that, garnering a curious look from Cedric, Daniel, Terry, and a slightly jealous Samuel. She smirked at them.

"Ronald made the mistake of calling Neville weak within ear-shot of both Neville and Augusta." she said with amusement. The boys winced at that, then grinned evilly.

"What did Augusta do?" Cedric demanded. Ericka laughed.

"I swear, you boys are like gossiping women. Alright, alright –" she added at their glares, "She gave him an earful, of course. My favorite part, though, was Harry and Neville's reactions."

Terry raised a brow.

"Well? What did _they_ do?"

She grinned wickedly at them, and the boys – including the twins, who'd been there – felt shivers go down their spines.

"Neville, in true Longbottom fashion, told him that only the weak _called_ others weak, while the strong admitted to their own flaws first before pointing out those of others. Harry glared and said that if Ron disliked Neville for being weak, what did that mean for Harry? Harry has apparently spent the last several years being bullied – something _else_ I need to discuss with Dumbledore – and dislikes others being degraded or made fun of. I've never been more proud in my life." she finished mildly. The boys laughed – both at her words and her tone. She laid her head on Samuel's shoulder and gestured for the others to talk about their summers. The twins began without too much prompting. She shared an amused look with Samuel, which turned into something else and had both looking away quickly, a pink tinge in their cheeks. Though, neither looked too inclined to move from their current position. They both looked up when the compartment door slid open, a blond first year with two gorillas standing on either side of him. Ericka groaned.

"What do you want?" she demanded. Malfoy sneered at her.

"I was looking for the Slytherin compartments. Apparently I opened the wrong door."

Samuel snorted.

"Obviously. Besides, you're supposed to be in the first year compartments. You're not Slytherins yet, and I, personally, hope you won't be. Unfortunately, I'm unaware of any traits the three of you might possess that would enable you to go into any of the other houses. None of you are brave, you haven't worked a day in your lives, any you're quite obviously not intelligent enough to grasp subtlety." he replied waspishly, managing to say without actually saying it that they didn't belong to any House. Malfoy flushed pink.

"When my father finds out –" Ericka cut him off.

"What will your father do, Malfoy? Whine to the Minister? What can he do? Last I checked, it's not illegal to tell the truth. Now go sit with the other first years before you annoy me." she commanded dismissively. He glared at her – then turned on his heel and left, his two goons following. Ericka chuckled. Maybe this year wouldn't be so horrible after all.


End file.
